Super Smash Brothers One Shots
by Thatoneguy64
Summary: This is my one shots stories for Super Smash Bros. This is a romance one shot story or at least most of them will be, no matter what I hope you check out this and some of my other stories, and please review!
1. Fox-x-Falco-x-Kazooie

Falco loved someone.

Well more like Falco loved two.

He loved his pal: fox a fellow member of star fox and one hell of a fighter

He also loved a newcomer: kazooie he first thought it was just a crush. But he loved everything about her. She was blunt just like him, and in his eyes beautiful.

That's were the problems began. He always thought he loved fox and he would be with him. Now he wanted them both, that was a challenge. Getting two people together, making them love each other and himself as well. Also keeping it that way until one of them dies.

That was definitely a challenge.

That obviously was a challenge. Fox and kazooie had barley any interactions as far as Falco knew. So it was hard to put his plan into action. Oh and another problem was he didn't have a plan.

He needed one to make his dream even a possibility it was way easier said than done. But by the end he had the perfect plan, and nothing could stop him.

"You want me to do what now?"

"Look pit, all I need you to do is get a love potion, so people can fall in love with me!"

"You know I can't do that, that would be disso-"

"Just give me the damn potion, here's 200"

"I'm an angel, I don't need money"

He didn't have a perfect plan, but he had a slightly worse one

"Just give me the potion, dark pit!"

"No, I don't have access, also I don't need money!"

Okay so he didn't have a good plan but his third plan should wo-

"Seriously, Gods don't need money?"

"No! and stop asking me for a love potion!"

So if pit, dark pit or Palutania couldn't get it for him, he would actually put some work into this. Which for falco was a hard job.

But, finally, he got an idea. He would just tell them. Easier said than done. That would be the case if falco wasn't so arrogant.

"Hey kazzoie!"

"Oh! Hi falco!"

"want to go on a date?"

"really?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait? Don't you have a crush on fox?"

Oh shit

"Yeah"

"Then why did you ask me out, instead of him?"

"Well, that's the problem"

So he told his predicament to kazzioie, and surprisingly she understood.

"You should go ask him!"

"Are you sure kazooie?"

"Absolutely!"

So falco went to find fox, he checked everywhere, the gym, fox's room, the kitchen, the living room, still no fox to be found, so falco went outside, where he saw fox, he went to see him, but when he got there he saw fox, looking sad.

"Hey fox" saying that caused fox to jump from shock

"Oh, hey falco"

"Why so sad?"

"I heard you ask pit for a love potion"

"So?"

"Look, I know you love kazzoie now, I get it your straight"

"No I'm not"

"What?"

"I love both of you, I was about to ask you to go out with me and her"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Then he gave fox a big hug

"Hey guys!" They heard kazzoie in the distance

"Hey, look it's your girlfriend"

"Our Girlfriend, fox"

Fox looked at falco and smiled, they sat at the edge of the river. Kazzoie joined them, they all sat there. Watching the bright moon, as they smiled. They all wished the moment would last forever.


	2. Wolf-x-issabelle

"Hello"

"Hi!"

The two were complete opposites. Nothing similar, everything different. Yet, they were together.

"Isabelle"

"What?"

He didn't know why he said that. But now he **Had** to say something.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Wolf, it's nine in the morning"

"No! Not that kind of drink!"

"Really, what other drink were you thinking about?"

"Anything, water, juice, not just beer!"

Isabelle snickered

"What's so funny?"

"Your cute when your confused"

"No I'm not"

"Your even cuter when your in denial"

Wolf growled, Isabelle smiled and laughed. Then it went quiet again.

"Do you have a match today?"

"No, you?"

"No, me neither"

That was a short conversation. They didn't have anything to say.

"You want to do something?"

"No"

Even shorter. Nothing else to say. Again. Nothing in common was sometimes hard to do.


	3. Candy

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" someone in the mansion screamed. People looked to see bowser jr overdosing on sugar packets and passed out. They didn't really care, exsept bowser, who demanded master hand that he ban all sugar substances immediately, since it was a health risk.

Master hand agreed because he was tired of smashers overdosing on sugar packets. Since, they didn't know what drugs where. "Maybe they'll gain street smarts" thought master hand. He was very wrong.

The smashers didn't care at first, most of them only ate sugar on occasion. Sure some of them ate sugar a lot but it would be nice to see people not either go on sugar highs, or just pass out in random places and scream.

Obviously this didn't last long. Causing a underground candy deal to be made. It was a drug to them, something they needed to survive. Or at least, they thought they needed it.

Everyone was addicted some less, but there was one who wasn't and tried to help other. Her name, Samus.

"Alright, let's get started. Who wants to go first?"

"A-me, mario."

"Alright mario, get us started."

"I got addicted shortly the prinecess got addicted and before my brother did."

"What caused you to eat sugar?"

"I was at a-party and a-just-a ate it."

Mario frowned at everything his life flashed before his eyes. Especially Luigi dabbing in Mario rabbids.

"Why a-Luigi? a-why?" He shouted

Meanwhile another anti-candy person: snake was just trying to avoid it. It was hard between the adicts and the sellers there was nobody who would let you stop having candy.

He tried every smasher exsept one, Samus. She was strong but maybe not strong enough. When he finally got to her room, it was unlocked. Bad sign, but still no hope lost yet.

"Samus!"

"Um, hi snake."

"Are, you addicted?"

"Does it look like I am?"

Snake understood her point then noticed the chairs around her.

"What are those for?"

"What is what for?"

"The chairs."

"Oh! I do a group for addicts to get them unaddicted"

Snake looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe it, these idiots couldn't be made to be not addicted to this stuff. He lost all hope. Because therapy never works.

"Well, fuck it then, I'll get addicted to then"

Then he left. Buying candy off of Wario who gave it to him for 20.


End file.
